1. Field
The following description relates to an optical imaging system including a prism.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical imaging system commonly includes a plurality of lenses. For example, four or more lenses are desired in order to improve the resolution of an optical imaging system. An optical imaging system including a plurality of lenses has a significant length. For this reason, it is not easy to mount the optical imaging system including the plurality of lenses in an electronic device that is desired to be thinned, such as a mobile phone.
Therefore, there is a desire to develop an optical imaging system capable to be easily mounted in a thinned electronic device.